DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The education mission of the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) Cancer Center is to promote understanding of the critical issues in basic science, clinical research and therapeutics of cancer. The objectives of this competing renewal of the Cancer Education grant of the MCW Cancer Center is to provide: 1) sound short-term cancer research experiences to pre-doctoral medical students under the supervision of a full-term college faculty member, 2) guidance about career opportunities in cancer related medical specialties and research, 3) indelibly impresses upon participating medical students the scope, necessity and imperatives of cancer research. Student participants will be recruited from the early decision, M-1, M-2 MCW student body and from minority students of other US medical schools. Faculty preceptors have an established track record for cancer research and student education. Applicants will submit a research plan to be reviewed by the institution and Research Advisory Committee which reviews all internal grant proposals. Student research will be conducted for a 10-12 week period in the areas of: 1) cancer biology and molecular genetics, 2) bone marrow transplantation, 3) experimental therapeutics and 4) cancer prevention and control. Students are active members of the research team, participating in all aspects of the research including design of experiments, collection, analysis and interpretation of research data, and preparation of material for oral presentation and publication. The research experience is supplemented by a research ethics course and Cancer Center speakers. All students are required to prepare an abstract and poster presentation of their research project for the Annual MCW Student Research Day. The ability to meet the educational objectives and the quality of the program will be monitored by pre and post training questionnaires to be completed by student participants and faculty preceptors. Longitudinal tracking of student participants after graduation is planned to assess long term impact of the research experience on their ultimate career paths.